The present invention relates to computing and data processing, and in particular, to systems and methods for secure storage on a mobile device.
Computer security is becoming an increasingly import topic. The growth of mobile computing only compounds the challenge of maintaining the security of both server based and mobile systems. Advancements in processing, communication, and packaging technologies allow every increasing amounts of information to be received, stored, and processed on a variety of mobile devices such as mobile phones or tablet computers. As the computing and storage power of these devices grows, ever increasing amounts of sensitive data are being put at risk.
Companies, for example, may have employees connecting to backend systems and retrieving and storing sensitive data on their mobile devices. As applications on the mobile devices increase in sophistication and functionality, such devices are becoming ubiquitous and indispensable to the conduct of business. However, it is becoming increasingly import to ensure that the data associated with applications running on a mobile device remains secure.
The present disclosure addresses these concerns with techniques to improve data security on a mobile device